Modern vehicles (e.g., automobile, car, light truck, and others) may receive desired content from a back-end server using data services provided by a wireless carrier network. Sometimes the communication between the vehicle and the back-end server is conducted using a secure protocol. At times an attempted secure connection with the back-end server may be prevented because of an event. As an example, the wireless network service contract for the vehicle may have expired. If a user is informed of the event, the user may be able to take action in response to the event to allow network services to resume.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method that notifies a client of an event when preventing secure communication. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.